


things i want out of my google documents

by im_the_trash_man



Category: No Fandom, None - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, Google Docs - Freeform, Modern, Other, Supernatural Creatures, Supernatural Elements, Unfinished, collection, dead ideas, mixed stories, new storys, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_trash_man/pseuds/im_the_trash_man
Summary: i really just want these out of my google docs





	1. Cecilio

Cecilio should’ve known he wouldn’t stay in one place for long. Neel was a wanderer by nature, she should've known that he would never stay. There they were in Ghawl’s temple, who was the god of Wisdom. Sonya, Cecilio’s best friend and Neel’s warrior. She had gone to train in the mountains. Neel and her had stayed behind to spend some time together but that was forgotten. 

Cecilio was here to read and practice her magic with Neels help. She could see his white wild curls in the sun and the playfulness in his lavender eyes. Cecilio was an idiot to expect anything more than what the stories had told her.

Cecilio leaned against her dark oak bed post, she still wore her a rich blue silk night dress. There laying on her writing desk was a letter, unopened. It was from Neel, it had his loopy strange handwriting. It was unreal now, she knew that one day this would happen. This time though she had gotten something unlike her father. Her father, she dryly thought, hadn't wanted a family, hadn't wanted her. 

She had told him once that she would love to receive an old fashioned letter, one she could love and cherish. He must've forgotten that they weren't supposed to be heartbreaking. She feared the contents of the letter, would they explain his sudden urge to leave her? Or would it just ignore what he did? She was scared. 

A part of her wanted to open the letter and another part of her knew she should keep it closed, let him go and never think of Neel again. She should get better at letting go and not form such strong attachments to people who are known to leave, like her mother. 

Neel left in the middle of the night, with his knapsack and a red scarf. The letter contained everything she’d needed to know. He wanted to give her something to make up for not telling her personally. Something from him. He felt guilty, they had shared very personal and heartbreaking stories. It had been trust and something else that made him spill his heart to her.

Even if Neel did, Cecilio would find a way to him. He wanted her to improve without him there. Though he would miss her, he knew that they were relying on each other too much. Him leaving would be the best for both of them. He had to be strong about this and not give in to the feeling in him. 

The day they had met was something the fates and the gods had to witness. Not only did he find his warrior but on the same day he met a certain witch that would change his immortal life. It was strange that the one who wasnt suppose to fight for him was his shield. A protector that no one knew he needed. 

How strange that now he leaves her but the fates only knew why. Cecilio grabbed the letter and played with the wax seal. Her own heart was heavy with sadness and fear. She, after a few minutes stood up straight and place the letter inside a drawer. She closed it with a firm hand and a tight chess. It would remain unopened and unread.


	2. Romanticism?

She was in love. Smitten seeped deep inside her bones, flowers bloomed in her lungs and stars clouded her eyes. Her heart laughed as she caught sight of him. And she wondered if he saw her too. 

Never did he turn a blind eye when her hair fell in her face, and with a steady hand he tucked the dark silk strands behind her ear. But only for a moment before a string of belle’s caught his attention. Would this night ever be still? 

Her tears would devour her as she saw the siren hold his heart. Had her body gone cold? Will this cruel winter give? Or would she welcome the bitterness of solitude? She could never. No matter how he brightened with his arms wrapped around her waist. She would stand there, holding her own hand, and painfully smile at him. This was sinful, to fall in love with a boy was a sin she’d never want to make again. 

There was no god in this world, only the twisted heart of humans, and forgetful minds of friends. In her hands she held her own bleeding heart.


	3. To be Consumed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its garbage

To be consumed by love would be my downfall.   
But my heart was captured in her gaze,  
my lungs were rendered by her voice.   
She held power over my soul.  
And I cried, tears of sorrow and unease.  
How can I ever leave her?


	4. Levis

She didn't stand out much, wearing a plain green dress with her blonde hair braided into a crown. Though everyone noticed that my spot is occupied. Zimma told me her name, Aine. I had to decipher it through her fits of laughter.

Rashi told me she was also a spy, i know i wasn't the only one out there but it hurts seeing him use others then me.

I caught Levis’ eye and sneered at him, he gave me a crooked grin. I roll my eyes and walk against the flow of the crowd. I disappear into a long hallway. In the corner of my eye I see my king whisper into a knights ear. I enter a room. 

Though i could never have him, though he was married with countless consorts, I still craved him. The appearance of Aine hammered the nail that makes my heart bleed. 

Lost in thought I didn't hear Levis walk in. then a knock pulled me out of my daze with daggers in hand i rush toward the noise.

My daggers were against his neck but there was a smile in his eyes. I look away.


	5. Caroline

Caroline wasn’t one to have a noticeable presence, so being friends with a social butterfly was exhausting. Rosa was a complementary opposite to Caroline.

Rosa loved meeting new people, she had a magnetic personality and showed her generosity without hesitation. Rosa, with her long chestnut brown hair, was an open book. Something Caroline wasn’t, she detested crowded spaces, physical contact, loud noises and unfamiliar feelings. 

Caroline felt so strange, so weird but Rosa didn't care about what others thought. Caroline smiled sweetly to herself. 

“What's that smile for?” A smoky voice interrupted Caroline’s narration. How rude. The rude owner of that voice snaked an arm around her. She turned to look in dark brown eyes. Caspian Stela, an absolute idiot. Caroline really had no time for this. She pinched the skin on the back of his hand. 

“Ow!” Caspian exclaimed. He yanked his hand back. “Got it, no touchy.” 

Caroline glared at him. What to say about Caspian, his flawless honey skin and short silver hair with a side fringe. He had annoyingly boyish charms. 

“If you’re looking for Rosa she isn't here.” Coraline crosses her arms, there was something that she knew about him. He wasn't fully human. The idiot was a mermaid. One who was pursuing her best friend. Caroline hated having to watch her closely, worrying over Rosa.

“Who said i was looking for Rosa? Maybe i was looking for an introverted forest witch.” He smiled widely, warm eyes looking at her. Caroline’s tan cheeks turning red. 

“Keep your voice down, you idiot.” Caroline hissed. They were alone in the history section in their schools library but other students were still around.

“C’mon don't you have this crazy spell that makes people, like, forget you’re there?” Caspian leaned against the table, closer to Caroline. 

“It's not that harsh, Stela.” Caroline stood up away from the table. “I just don't want to be bothered. But it seems that I always am…” Caroline gives Caspian a look. He smiles cheekily at her. “Rose is right there, you dumb fish.” Caroline points toward Rosa, who was giggling at Melissa. Rosa was leaning against the table, her hands closing in on Melissa’s her normally clear face was now flushed red. It must’ve been hard for Rosa to get Melissa alone. 

Caroline shrugged and watch Caspian ruin their precious moment, well if Rosa wanted Melissa that much she'd have to work for her. It was said that mermaids were born out of love. Love, Caroline thought bitterly, was never meant for unnatural beings. Like Caspian, like herself. But still she watched him go over there, flirt with Rosa. did he really like her? She knew Rosa didn't. How blind is Caspian with his perfect eyesight? 

Caroline shook her head, soft curls falling down her shoulders. She made her way out of the library not one person looking at her. Soon lunch ends and classes start. Rosa shares English with Caroline. 

“I was trying to get her number but then Caspian came over and started flirting with us!” Rosa yanked at her hair. Rosa’s hazel eyes were burning with annoyance. 

“Maybe you should try taking her to lunch or dinner.” Carioline offered. Rosa combed her fingers in her hair.

“Maybe, you'd think she’d agree?” 

Caroline wasn't an expert on romance but she’d try.

“Rosa, you never know unless you ask.” Caroline grabbed one of her hands and squeezed gently, “You can do it, i believe in you.” Rosa smiled at her.

“Ugh, what would i do without you.” Caroline shrugged her shoulders. Wouldn't Rosa be better off?

As the day wore on Rosa’s excitement grew. There was going to be a little get together by the lake, surrounded by the forest. Caroline suggested she just act normal and ask her to her face but Rosa said it had to be special. 

The party wasn't gonna be till next week so she had to watch the worst love triangle to ever hit paper.

Xavier Garcia was the athletic track star, with hazel eyes and tanned skin, a strong build that anyone would fall for. He was a cool guy, normal and human. So very human, Caroline thought. He could live a life that wasn't already branded for him. Now she understands why Caspian dislikes him. 

“I absolutely hate that guy.” Caspian complained, he leaned up against the boat. His silver hair damp and laying gently on his face. 

“Who? Xavier?” Caroline feigned ignorance. She scratched her chin, looking up at the blue sky. They were in the middle of the lake. That got in his nerves.

“Don't do that, Caro. you already know the answer.” 

“You’re angry because he's human and you’re not.” She looked at him. Her large hat creating a shadow over her face. “He has choices for his future and not stuck living from river to lake to sea.” 

“It's more than that.” Caspian said, his voice soft.

“I know im sorry.” 

There was always more than that.


	6. Cecilio 2

“I hate you. I mean i did hate you.” Cecilio didn't look at him, his stare was always intense. 

“I didn't know you, you didn't know me. But.. I always wondered.” Neel did look at her, he wanted to see her face. Though her dark curls covered her eyes, he did see her bite her lips. 

“It was...because you chose her.” Cecilio said softly.

“Chose? Who, Sonya?” Neel asked, he leaned down to look at her face.

Cecilio nodded but her eyes were glued to the ground.

“I tried to summon you for 10 years, every single night! I wasted hundreds of black candles on you, and the one time I let Sonya, who wasn't even a witch, try you appear. Did you even know?” this question made her look at him, she wanted to know.

Neel faced the hurt look in her brown eyes, the tears in her eyes made his heart break. He thought that only Sonya could hurt him, he didn't count on Cecilio.

“I did, but I wasn't ignoring you because it was a soft, constant calling. It didn't scream or yell out to me. The calling would often lull me to sleep. Sorry, it was a compliment. I didn't realise that someone was trying to summon me.” Neel took her hand, she squeezed his. 

“Its fine. I pieced it together over the years. I just didn't want it to be true.” Cecilio leaned against him, hearing his heartbeat. He wrapped an arm around her.

“What was it? If you don't mind?” Cecilio sighed and wrapped her own arms around him. 

“He just left.” Tears fall, “he wasn't murdered or taken away, or cursed. He just decided that he didn't want a family and left.” 

“I'm sorry.” He caressed her lightly. “At least I know what it's like to have a leaving father.” Cecilio lightly chuckled.

“Of course, I've read about it. I read every book on you.” she looked up at him. Her skin burned where he touched her, she wondered if he felt the same thing.

“So how do we compare?” Neel teased.

“Well for one the book you isn't as chatty, he’s actually quite nice.” Neel playfully shoved Cecilio still keeping his arm around her tightly. “Hey! Let me finish before you curse me.” With a roll of his eyes she continues.

“The real you, Neel, it was a surprise. I actually like. I was wrong, the stories don't tell you anything of the present.


	7. Alejandra

He was so annoying, all he did was laugh and smile. His bubbly personality and loud laugh along with his good hearted nature. It annoyed her. How could someone be so happy all the time? Alejandra shouldn't have been so bothered but still he’s not normal. David Kovac, the boy with shaggy brown hair and a contagious smile. 

Alejandra Mejia wasn't part of any core group, she drifted, hanging with some of her more permanent friends, the kids from her neighborhood. The school wasn't huge but had around 1000 students, freshmen to seniors in the middle of a small town. 

“Alex? Are you going to the creek this friday?” Maria Rubio asked, she fixed her glasses. Maria had a bob cut since last summer cause Nathen Vallejo had thought it would be funny to stick a huge wad of gum and put it in her long hair. Maria had cried and Alex had come with her to get her hair cut in the next town over. 

“No. I'm working at Ms. Wendy’s tonight. Danny called in sick yesterday.” Alejandra grabbed her books from her locker, the halls crowded and jammed. Kovac’s group was clogging the flow, which irked her slightly but she was headed the opposite way. 

“C’mon Alex, going to the creek is always fun and you know Roman was looking for you last friday.” Maria giggled behind her hand. 

“Roman can keep looking, I don't care.” Alejandra looked over her shoulder, and saw David looking at her, he was smiling. She flicked him off. 

“Maybe you should give him a chance. I don't think he meant to kiss Carrie.” Alejandra rolled her eyes. 

“I don't care what he meant, I don't like cheaters. How is that a hard concept? Whatever i dont wanna talk about it.” she reached their class, English 2 with Mr. Favaloro. 

“I'm not saying i like cheaters Alex, but Roman’s cute.” the bell rang, and both of them sat in the back. Alejandra sat with her legs on the seat next to hers. Mr. Favaloro started passing out a thick packet, his short brown hair clipped and he wore his regular suit and khaki pants. She took it. The class filled and the day began. Alejandra barely paid attention, Mr. Favaloro was a strange man, he never stayed late but he never arrived early. 

His first language was russian, and Alejandra noted his strict movements and watchful eyes. No one questioned the way he lived, hunting in the woods that surrounded the town that seemed endless. Everyone in this town hunted in the woods but Mr. Favaloro went deeper and for weeks at a time. Alejandra and Maria copied each other. English was a breeze for her, Maria not so much. 

Then came lunch, the terrible food with fake mash potatoes and carton chocolate milk. The cafeteria was in a large room with three double doors with faded white paint, the top half of the walls were a similar white and the bottom a dirty red. It's been years since it was repainted. There were only 20 circle tables each able to seat 6 students. 

She walks with her tray, Maria is already there. In the corner of her eye, David was standing. He’s laughing, his black baseball cap crooked. Today he’s wearing a black tee with matching black joggers. He gets up as Alejandra sits, David was walking towards the trash behind her. It was like instinct, she stuck her foot out and he walked by and his own foot got caught on her shin. The tray he was carrying splattered on the tile floor and he crashed laying on top of the trash. 

Everyone stopped talking and Alejandra quickly retracted her leg, with a loud gasp. Some kids started laughing but Isabella Brooks, his girlfriend, was quickly by his side. 

“Hey watch it! Thats my leg!” Alejandra yelled as she glared at him. Hints of a smirk were on her lips. Izzy, or Isabella, gave a glare back. 

“You tripped him, you fucking bitch!” Izzy helped him up. 

“Why would I trip him? I don't even want to be near him.” Alejandra takes a bite of mash potatoes. “Why don't you go to your table hoe.” 

David brushed himself off, and began picking trash up. 

“C’mon Izzy, lets just go back. I don't want to start anything.” he throws the trash away. Alejandra glanced at him. He didn't look mad but he wasn't smiling. Not the reaction she wanted but she’ll take it. 

“But she can't just-” David gently pushed Isabella. She complied but gave Alejandra the finger. Alejandra giggled. They left to their table the group glaring at Alejandra. The cafeteria continued as normal. 

“Why did you do that?” 

“Do what?” Alejandra played stupid. 

“You know it doesn't make you look good, it's like you’re in elementary school again.” Maria took a bite of her food. 

“Doesn't matter if he didn't get angry, just upset.”

“Why do you want him mad? What does it give you?” Maira questioned.

“He's so happy, it's unnatural, Maria. Any kid here would die to be happy like that all the time. He doesn't live like most of us. Using daddy’s money to get Nike or Adidas. Most kids get their clothes from the donation bin here at school. I want him to suffer like the rest of us.” maybe Alejandra was going too far, but it wasn't fair. What would her mother say when she wasn't in a drunken stupor, ‘Life isn't fair’. But Alejandra wanted to make things fair. 

“I think you’re going the wrong way about this.” Maria said, Alejandra just shrugged. 

“I don't know.” Alejandra said. She wanted to leave it like that. She loved Maria she was like the sister she never had. But Maria wouldn't understand, she had siblings and loving parents. Sometimes at home it was just her. 

“Whatever.” that’s all Maria said and they both ate in silence. 

The day goes on and school day ends. One of the students, Izzy, tell a teacher what happened at lunch. Both get called into the office. Alejandra rolls her eyes as she sees Maria ride her bike home with her little sister, Cassie. They say goodbye and Alejandra runs into David on her way to the office, they walk alongside each other, they both dont say anything. Alejandra wants to look at him even if it's just a peek, or a glance, but if she does that, then he might get the wrong idea. Ew, why did she think that? There's no idea he might get, she hates him, everyone knows that. 

In the principal's office they sit and Mrs. Shepard types at her computer. 

“So what happened at lunch David?” Mrs. Shepard looks at him, Alejandra leans back in her chair. David looks smiles, cool and easy. 

“I tripped, Mrs. Shepard. That's all that happened.” Alejandra wanted to stare at him, but maybe he did think he just tripped. She didn't want to argue in front of the principal, who already didn't like her. 

“Are you telling the truth, David?” it was almost irritating how she didn't believe that Alejandra was innocent. 

“Yes, Mrs. Shepard, i'm sure.” Mrs. Shepard clasped her hands together and gave a thin lipped smile. 

“Yes of course, well I suppose accidents happen. Hope you both have a good rest of the day.” Mrs. Shepard didn't look at Alejandra. But they both left. It was strange being alone with him. Walking the halls, no friends or girlfriends to bother the silence. That was a quick and unnerving conversation with the principal. 

The bike rack and the parking lot were placed in the side of the school near the edge of the forest . Canyon High was just ground floor. Walking into the afternoon sun, Alejandra gets the keys to her bike lock. She expected David to walk to his brand new red Chevrolet pickup truck, but he didn't. He stood next to her. She tried not to stumble with her fingers as she felt his presence. 

“Do you want a ride?” his voice cut through the air, she almost jumped. But she kept calm and removed the lock. She placed the lock in the basket on her grey bike. 

“No, thanks.” Her voice was awkward when she talked. She hated that. There was nothing else to say. He shouldn't offer rides to girls. The walls have ears and the birds tell lies here in Canyon Hill. David turned to go.

There was nothing left to say, so she got on her bike and started towards main street. She heard the roar of David’s engine and him going through the backroads that lead to his house by the lake. 

The main street was a two way road with a faded white line to seperate each lane. There were small stores along each side with parking spaces in front of each shop. There was the Post Office, Ms. Wendy’s Grocery store, Tony’s Pawn Shop, Emily’s Coffee Parlor.


	8. Orphea

“Y'all should go ahead. I don't want yall to miss the opening ceremony.” Orphea hung by the base of the stairs, “I’ll be awhile.”

“Are you sure Orphea?” Clarke fixed the sleeves of his black suit, crisp bright white dress shirt under his equally fresh pressed suit. “I don't mind waiting for you.” 

“Ms. Segra would want us to be there at the opening, so we shouldn't miss it.” Lily said from the other room. She emerges from the living room. She wore box braids with golden coils spread across her hair. Lily wore a cream colored dress, the sleeves dipped loosely hanging from her arms. A single diamond necklace resting in the middle of her chest. 

“Im sure Clarke, ya’ll go ahead and i’ll meet you when i can.” Orphea gave a quick glance to Lily. Orphea still looked at Clarke, taking in his long figure, she noted something different in his stance. She still wore her everyday wear, there was a dress in mind that she had, but it was a dress that Clarke had given her last Christmas. 

It was an ice blue dress, with a Queen Anne collar and ball gown style. She had the pearl necklace that Clarke had given Orphea. There were times when she could wear the dress but it never felt right. The moment never was there but now the dress could be worn. 

“Clarke…” she walked down to him, he watched her every move, “I’ll be fine, you and Lily can go. She’s right Ms. Segra wouldnt be too happy to not see the fearless leader, Alexander Clarke.” Orphea smiled and fixed his collar and tie. There Clarke placed his hands on her shoulders. 

Lily watched them, it was clear to anyone who can see the closeness that was between them. Alexander never looked at her like that, only to Orphea. The softness in his eyes, a gentle smile, it was only for Orphea.


End file.
